1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting devices that are compact, have good sensitivity, and make use of light emitting elements with high brightness and output have been developed in recent years and put to use in a variety of fields. For instance, various light emitting devices known as a side-view type have been developed in which a plurality of light emitting elements are combined to provide a high level of brightness while also making the device more compact, more power efficient, more lightweight, and so on (JP2007-311736A, JP2008-10562A, for example).
In particular, some applications require a light emitting device with which high brightness can be obtained while also mixing a plurality of emission light colors.